gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bad Kitty
Welcome Kitty! Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Skull's Marines/@comment-Kitty the Cat-20110127182020 page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 18:49, January 27, 2011 Music Video Hey, check out the music video i made for our guild, its posted on our guild page. or you could go to youtube and view it with this link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KcTHIE-2Fk Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 17:37, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi First of all, welcome to the wiki! I noticed that you have a great story on your userpage about your pirate. Why do you make a page about her? I can help you with the page if you want me to.You can also create pages about your ships, made up weapons, fan quests or anything related to pirates. If you need any help making a page, please leave a message on my talk page. I can't wait to see a page about your pirate. 19:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) http://theunitedalliance.wikia.com/wiki/United_Alliance_Wiki a little lacking on pages, see if you can copy over your pages. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 14:18, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Pirate Page I will make a page about your pirate. I will gladly copy the story from your userpage to the new page that will be created. Also please sign your posts with 4 ~ so I can reply to you faster. 18:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok the page is made. The page is called Kitty. I can change the name if you want. I copied the story from your userpage to the pirate page. 18:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I am glad that you like the page. As I have said before, if you need anymore help ask me anytime. :D 20:58, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Useless Edits Please do not make useless edits like you did on the High Council page. Users on this wikia must earn their badges for real, not making useless edits on another's page. I created the page and I don't want others editing it without my approval. Fair Winds, Plz come back Plz come back i love you I could not coem back because you would not let me listen to this : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVuw8fp3ZDI xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ~~swash :( Do you still play the game?--Chris Swordbones --''Shade'' 20:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Aw, CENSORED --''Shade'' 20:31, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I was pretending to censor a swear word :P--''Shade'' 19:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) -Gives Kitty a Red Mouse, carefully wrapped in fancy present wrapping---''Shade'' 19:55, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Read the white chat and the whispers. File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 10.59.44 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.00.05 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.00.16 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.00.27 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-05-06 at 11.04.30 PM.png --''Shade'' 14:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) We made Skull's Bootcamp, but then we moved. I'm just moving everyone to the new guild. You can join until you and skull are both on. I might not be able to play the game today right now.--''Shade'' 14:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC) o_O wut did i do wrong? okay, besides last minute you were on and uknowwut happened but u NO that wasn't my fault :'( You can haz banhammaz nowz, mmkay? k thnx bai APE(omg)ESCAPE!!!!!!! 20:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're on right now, I'm on Abassa Tortuga.--''Shade'' 21:44, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Kitty Logan Page This is a fan site, I can use copyrighted names as long as I am not making money off of it. Пиратский король капитан Джим Логан 20:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) p.s. Why did you say I'm Sorry? Hey the game is back on when u want to meet me just say in my talk page ok it would be very nice to friend u there :P Coding rofl, no. I used a piece of coding that will show the username of whoever seens the page. For another username the username says there username :D Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Link Idk how but I lost the link to Chatango if you know hwo can you give it to me? Thx Done! Finished the sig. Is this what you had in mind? ? Just type: Kitty/Sig with around it. I didn't send that message, but thanks for informing us. I'll notify Tama63 right away! John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW :P \ Heres somethign funny Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) awesome score here it is :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GR8JQdNiys&feature=autoplay&list=ULiqyxkakP3ao&index=21&playnext=18 Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:40, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Me and Skull are on Legassa Tormenta if you need us.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade'']] 15:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC)